Sibyl VS Dragons, a Last Dragon Chronicles Fanfiction
by Gregortheunderlander1918
Summary: Gwilanna is back, and stronger than ever. When she found out that she could get all the dragons under her control, she couldn't resist. She fights with David and time to raise Gawain for one last time, and knows that David can help her with that, which he did. Then, as a last ditch effort to obliterate David and his friends, she starts the War of Dragons. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, no matter how badly I want to. They belong to Chris D'Lacey. I only own the plot and any characters that I make up. Now continue and read the story.

Chapter 1

David sensed that there was a disturbance, something that was odd. Something that had to do with _dragons. _"Well, this isn't the 1st time there was a problem with dragons," muttered David. He got up and teleported to Liz's bedroom.

Liz was David's landlady. Seeing that she wasn't there, he teleported to the kitchen. Liz was there, making breakfast. The dragons were sitting in odd places, not where usually sat. _I wish I could find the fire tears for my dragon weapons and best friends,_ thought David as he saw all their faces. Liz was thinking the exact same thing. _If only someone could bring them back to life, she thought. _

The Ix came into the dark matter realm and took it over. After this tragic thing happened, the evil Fain were forced to expand their home world. Earth soon became trapped in this harsh nightmare. With this, the results were that every last _clay_ dragon shedding their fire tear. There were 14 special dragons in all. With that amount of fire and water fused together, Gwilanna was brought back to life, resuming her quest to raise Gawain and destroy the world.

Gawain was the last true dragon that had lived. In order to raise him, Gwilanna needed to have his five things he dropped. They are his claw, isosceles, scale, his 1st fire tear and his 2nd one. The sibyl tried once before with the scale but failed, and lost the scale to David. After this incident, he collected the other pieces and kept them in a hidden safe place.

"So, how's life without, y'know, them?" asked David.

"Is this supposed to be a joke? 'Cause you know exactly how I feel!" hissed Liz.

"Ok! I'm sorry! But still, I would like to know your point of view. After all, you've been with Lucy longer than I have. The same goes for the dragons."

"Well, it's sort of like how it usually is with the dragons and Lucy. Always making noise, disturbing us but yet having a special place in our hearts. At times I would find myself looking for Lucy, or one of the dragons and catch myself. My inventions and Lucy had always held a special place in my heart. But with them gone, I feel like that my heart has been stolen, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know." David wrapped his arms around Liz as she started to cry. "I completely understand."

Before Liz came to Scrubbley with Lucy, she lived in Cambridge. She made the usual stuff, pots and ornaments. Soon, she started to make dragon sculptures. Later in life, Liz became famous by selling her "inventions". When she fire tears of her astonishing special dragons were shed, she had even less company. The people who did this job now days were David, Bonington, and Henry Bacon. Sometimes Lucy and Zanna visited. But yet, her heart was still broken, and it would take a miracle to put it back together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, no matter how badly I want to. They belong to Chris D'Lacey. I only own the plot and any characters that I make up. Now continue and read the story.

Chapter 2

Gwilanna was busy on the Tooth of Ragnar. She was doing 2 things. The 1st was looking for Gawain's _2__nd _fire tear. When his fire tear dropped, a small atomic event caused it to split into halves. If Gwilanna joins the fire tears, she can get really close to finishing her quest. The 2nd thing is the body of Gawain himself. If all the missing pieces of Gawain are placed where they came from, he may come back to life.

The evil sibyl, Gwilanna had underestimated Gawain. His 2nd fire tear was 45 miles farther from the head than she had thought it would be. "Sometimes I am more like a human than an evil sibyl Fain," Gwilanna uttered to herself.

Anyway, Gwilanna knew she was capable of doing both things. Gwilanna always did. Before Liz and David, Gwilanna had tried before with their past generations. Time and time again, Gwilanna failed. But this time, in this particular generation, she had a better chance of raising Gawain. This was because David collecting all the pieces of Gawain. All the sibyl had to do was to steal the suitcase and finish the procedures to raise the last true dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, no matter how badly I want to. They belong to Chris D'Lacey. I only own the plot and any characters that I make up. Now continue and read the story.

Chapter 3

David got ready to go to the Arctic on the Tooth of Ragnar. He knew that Gwilanna was there. He had a special ability to sense auma. This was because he is half Fain. Auma is like an aura. Everybody has it and the light it gives off is bright or dim, depending on how powerful the person is. The sibyl had a powerful aura because she was very powerful, was a Fain and sibyl.

At the dawn of Homo Sapiens there was a link from the dark matter plane and Earth. Fains went through the portal. But a giant cosmological event disrupted the pathway and closed it. There were only a few survivors left behind. Gwilanna is one of them.

Ever since that time, she traveled the world when she was an adult. Whenever she came across a magician, she would learn their spells and moved on. She also soon learned to make her own spells. Soon she became the strongest magician, the oldest, the youngest-looking, and the most evil one.

David snuck up behind Gwilanna. Since she was so deep in thought, David was able to walk stealthily without getting trouble. David picked one of his clay dragons to throw at the sibyl. The dragons were at his were at his belt. If Gwilanna had noticed his appearance, it would've been _much _harder to demolish her. He threw the dragon.

It was Gretel, former dragon servant to Gwilanna and a potions dragon. She, obviously, made potions. But without her fire tear, she could only enlarge herself to the size of the actual dragons and squish her former master. The fact that she had shed her fire tear meant that she couldn't be animated by the icefire inside of her.

As Gwilanna was being pressured into the ground, her nails dug through the ice. She scooped it up, noticing a fire tear. Unfortunately for Gwilanna, it was her that helped David and the dragons to even up the score. Also it was the cause of her getting thrown to the other side of the Arctic. The fire tear belonged to the dragon, Gretel. Excitedly, the sibyl lifted her cupped hands, scooping the fire tear and making it touch the snout of Gretel. The dragon suddenly sneezed, inward, and came back to life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, no matter how badly I want to. They belong to Chris D'Lacey. I only own the plot and any characters that I make up. Now continue and read the story.

Chapter 4

The 1st thing that Gretel saw was her former master. A master filled with evil. The dragon picked the sibyl up and threw her halfway across the Arctic. With a beam of fire into the sky, she signaled that her kind, dragons, will soon come back to life.

Little did David know that without thinking, Gretel threw Gwilanna in a dangerous spot. This spot had 4 fire tears. Each fire tear was a meter apart. But, however, the evil master was in too much pain to register that and fainted. The 4 fire tears belonged to the other 4 dragons. They are Gruffen, "Golly", "Zookie", and G'reth.

David felt something near the aura of Gwilanna._ What is it… could it be… impossible! How could I not feel this overwhelming power before? _David asked his Fain friend. _It was being blocked by the auma of you as a Fain, me, Gwilanna as a sibyl and as a Fain, _he replied. _If I had lowered my aura and the sibyl as well, you would have sensed it. But none of these things happened, so you were unfortunate. Right now, you are in luck because she has fainted from the auma around her and pain, _the Fain continued._ So, if you want to, you can give the dragons a little auma and let them come back to life._ David thought about this._ OK, how do I do it?_ replied David. _Well…_ the Fain had launched into a lecture as to how to accomplish this extenuating process and whatnot.

Once the process was done, the dragons went on their journey to come to life. They zipped at the speed of light through the air. Their snouts touched the tears and the little sculptures came to life. Just as fast, they flew back to their master, The David.

Happily, David teleported right to where Liz was-in her bedroom, reading home magazines. "What happened?" Liz said.

"OK, I have good news and bad news. What do you want to hear 1st ?" asked David.

"The good news!" replied Liz, smiling despite the situation the world was in.

"_Hrrr!" _ said all the dragons in unison. Slowly, they came out from all directions of David, making a dark-type of aura around him. For a second, though, the dragons made wings at his back and his eyes became scalene, like a dragon's. He almost looked like he was… part dragon!

"Now the bad news," Liz said, bracing herself.

"Gwilanna's fire tear tracking skills are getting better. This is because she found the fire tears of all your dragons," answered David grimly.

"Well, for a job that was done with great excellence, I shall give you a treat," replied Liz. "I shall have you get French fries and whatever you, I and Henry like from Burger King!" said Liz.

"Sure. Why not?" So David started for Burger King, too afraid to teleport for the reaction he would be rewarded with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, no matter how badly I want to. They belong to Chris D'Lacey. I only own the plot and any characters that I make up. Now continue and read the story.

Chapter 5

Once he got there he walked inside, pondering as to what he should order. "I would like to order everything on the menu," David told the person at the front.

"We knew you were coming, David Rain. So, we have your order ready," replied the counter person. He handed David his order.

"Oookay, thanks for not having me wait…..?"David replied uneasily. Something was wrong here. He was talking as if he was …_possessed_ by an alien life force.

David was an author, but not many people read his books. Especially not people that worked at Burger King. _This could only mean two things: the Ix somehow knew that I was coming to Burger King and want to destroy me. So, they took over the employees. The 2__nd__ thing is that Liz knew that they were here, which is odd, so that's why she wants me to blow_ _it up, _thought David. He walked out of the store and teleported into the kitchen, dropped the bag and went back.

Now, this was the hardest part, to kill the seemingly possessed person without getting any weird looks from anyone. He suddenly got an idea. "There's a bomb in there! Everyone, get out! Go, go, go!" yelled David.

Once everybody was safely out of the store, David summoned a bomb from his mind. He threw it inside, and kept a binding on the Ix staying inside the human and the human behind the counter.

"NO! HOW dare you? Well, it doesn't even matter. After all, we have already destroyed half the world as it is. Soon the time will come for the rest of it!" the Ix snarled.

"I am sorry that it had to end this way. But it is what it is. You shall now be erased from existence," David smiled. The bomb exploded after he turned around and left.

Although he looked calm and collected on the outside, he had a storm inside. His mind was swimming with different possibilities as to what the Ix had meant when it said those last few sentences. He just shook his head and tried to forget about it for now. He made way for home, also making a mental note to tell Liz about it later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, no matter how badly I want to. They belong to Chris D'Lacey. I only own the plot and any characters that I make up. Now continue and read the story.

Chapter 6

"Ah, yes. Good job. Very good job. Now that you have destroyed the Eastern hemisphere, the time has come for that Western hemisphere to meet the same fate," told Gwilanna to the Ix:cluster and Ix:risor.

"But we are tired! We could be killed in 5-10 hits at the most. We need time to regene-" the Ix:cluster was cut off by Gwilanna's famous snarl.

"Silence!" she screeched. "Now, do as I say, or else_ I'll_ kill you! Now _**GO! **_". Once they left, Gwilanna thought about what just happened. "Soon, very soon, little play things, you shall meet your ends!" cackled Gwilanna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, no matter how badly I want to. They belong to Chris D'Lacey. I only own the plot and any characters that I make up. Now continue and read the story.

Chapter 7

"Okay, Lucy, are you ready to fight?" asked Zanna.

"Sure I am, Zanna! After all, for 12 months, I practiced learning magic with you," replied Lucy.

Lucy and Zanna were standing at the Sonoran desert in Arizona. There were cacti all over the place. There was also sand all over the place as well. A sandstorm was also forecasted to come where they were standing. The wind was increasing every 15 minutes. It was February 14th, Valentine's Day. It was hot. When the Evil Fains arrived, they would be weakened by the sandstorm. This would make it easier to kill them.

They continued to wait for the Evil Fains to arrive, but they never did. After waiting 15 minutes, they felt a shift in the atmosphere. Zanna did some magic and found that they were killed in the sandstorm. "They" being the Evil Fains. So Zanna did some magic and produced and Easy button from Staples. "That was Easy" was the sound the button made when it was pressed. At that moment, two things were easy. The Ix:risor and the Ix:cluster, along with some of the evil Fains were dead. The 2nd thing was that Gwilanna found Gawain's fire tear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, no matter how badly I want to. They belong to Chris D'Lacey. I only own the plot and any characters that I make up. Now continue and read the story.

Chapter 8

"Liz! I think that…that Gwilanna stole the suitcase of all the pieces of Gawain. She might have found the other fire tear! It's missing- the suitcase! What are you going to do about it? What are _we_ going to do about it? Help!" David yelled around the house to get the dragons and Liz's attention. Sure enough, he did.

"Are you sure? 'Cause the whole world is oh, I don't know, almost destroyed!" replied Liz.

"How did this happen?" queried David.

"The suitcase was stolen, right after you got all the pieces. Then Gwilanna put a glamour on the air so it looked like it was still there. Later, she made it disappear. After she stole it, Gwilanna set out to find the 2nd fire tear. Once she found it, which was 2 days ago, she raised Gawain. He destroyed the world, trying to find the auma of his mother, Gaw-"Liz was meanly interrupted by David.

"Wait! Gawain has a mother?" asked David.

"Well, of course he does. Anyway, his mother is Gawaine," finished Liz.

"Oh no. This is bad. This is real bad. If I know Gawain, then he is going to try and hunt down his mother, which would be real bad. He would, like you said destroy the earth to find his mother. And since his mother's body was destroyed by an earthquake, he would annihilate the earth for destroying his mother, so to speak." David gulped.

"Lets go stop her, shall we?"

"I thought you would never ask." With that, the dragons, Liz, David, Lucy and Zanna headed to the Arctic, determined to end the war with only one battle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, no matter how badly I want to. They belong to Chris D'Lacey. I only own the plot and any characters that I make up. Now continue and read the story.

Chapter 9

"At last! I can finally raise Gawain! With him, I can destroy the world and the Fains, basically anyone that stands in my way! Mwahahahahaha!" She chanted an ancient verse in dragontongue, raising the body of Gawain. She put all the pieces that belonged to Gawain in their respectful places, immediately fusing on contact. "Rise, Gawain, rise!" And just like that, Gawain came back to life.

* * *

_A week later..._

* * *

In the Arctic Gawain noticed that he was being deceived by Gwilanna. The sibyl promised the dragon that she would help him find his mother. Instead, she was busy dashing around here and there, gathering forces and building them even more. He had gotten real angry with her. He figured out that The David was going to come to where he was, he had readied himself. When David came to the North, Gawain joined forces with David. Now they shall battle in the dark matter plane, where the Fains, sibyls and dragons are stronger.

"Gwilanna, give up! You can't destroy the world! I won't allow it!" hollered David across the battlefield.

"Oh, but I can. Death ball! Getsuga of Darkness and Death! Death of Darkness sprit bomb! All the Ix, attack! Evil Fain, attack! Destroy the world! Destroy them!" Gwilanna yelled back. So, just like that the War of Dragons began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Dragon Chronicles, no matter how badly I want to. They belong to Chris D'Lacey. I only own the plot and any characters that I make up. Now continue and read the story.

Chapter 10

Even though David, Gawain, and the other special dragons were strong, Gwilanna evened up the score. Soon, David needed reinforcements. They were Liz, Lucy, and Zanna. They were very powerful teammates in battle. Silently, they sapped the evilness from the Fains and quickly escorted them to our side. They blocked attacks and reflected them.

"Arrgh! You have forced me to use my special move. All evil Fains come to me! Everything that has hatred for earth and these humans, join me! Destroy these people and the world!" cackled Gwilanna.

_With this attack, we'll need Arthur, _thought David. Just like that, he appeared. "Well, if it isn't my family! Let's attack, shall we?" asked Arthur. Together, they attacked. Both sides fought ferociously, but David's forces began to overpower those of Gwilanna's.

"NO! Well it matters not. I still have the power to destroy the world as it is. Goodbye!"

_Shing!"_Yes, that is right. Goodbye, Gwilanna. You were a worthy opponent. But you should know this:in the end, the light/good shall always win, no matter what the circumstances." replied David from behind Gwilanna, a sword in his hand.

"No..."Gwilanna muttered weakly, looking in amazement at the sword protruding from her chest, right through her heart. And just like that, Gwilanna was dead, thus ending the war.


End file.
